


please view and respect my sons

by jesscookie



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Twitter, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesscookie/pseuds/jesscookie
Summary: Note: Contains foul language and a couple brief sexual innuendo jokes.Pinch-hit Secret Samol gift for SmithyBadger. They asked for the Chime doing "domestic nonsense" but also was interested in what their social media would look like... so I tried to do both! The third picture is based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/toilethospital/status/1220652111140216832Unfortunately I didn't properly sign up for Secret Samol in time this year, but I was stoked to do such a good prompt as a pinch-hitter!Text is transcribed for each image for your convenience~check it out on other platforms!dAPixivTumblrTwitter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	please view and respect my sons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smithybadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithybadger/gifts).



**BigTrig:** please view and respect my sons  
[image of Mako with the 6 Makos + Larry, all in different outfits. Two of them look like Lazer Ted. Ted is distressed in the background.] [7 shared, 20 likes]

 **CassanderTB @BigTrig:** Could you and your "sons" consider helping with "laundry" because it's been hell since they arrived and I am very tired. [1 reply, 4 likes]

> **BigTrig @CassanderTB:** pwease wespect them 🥺 [1 reply, 7 likes]
> 
> **CassanderTB @BigTrig:** Fuck off [3 likes]

**zLAZER_TEDz @BigTrig:** I Don't Respect THem

**ariajoie:** Tickets for LOVE'S FIRST EXPLOSION are ALL SOLD OUT for COUNTER/Weight venues! Thank you SO much for your support, I wouldn't be here without all my wonderful fans ❤️ [14.1K shared, 35.6 Likes]

 **fuckoffarms @ariajoie:** You go, Aria! I cannot WAIT! [12 replies, 53 likes]

> **ariajoie @fuckoffarms:** thank youuuu~ 💋 [20 replies, 38 shared, 226 likes]

**CassanderTBerenice @ariajoie:** That's amazing, Aria! [5 likes]

 **BigTrig @ariajoie:** damn u still doing concerts? lookin to pick up another girl tryna kill u at ur own show? [31 replies, 2 shared, 8 likes]

> **soldier_gamer02 [locked] @BigTrig:** get the hell off of my official posts oh my god [4 likes]

**BigTrig:** this person ive been friends with for a long ass time has been posting the same dinner every day for nearly 6 years on their COUNTER/Gram and i think they deserve some serious recognition for it  
[3 cropped images of cass posting nothing but squid ink pasta on not-instagram] [156 shared, 683 likes]

 **Orth_Godlove @BigTrig:** Is everyone okay [9 likes]

 **fuckoffarms @BigTrig:** I actually don't mind it too much, honestly...

 **automated_D @BigTrig:** great post [1 reply, 18 likes]

> **soldier_gamer02 [locked] @automated_D:** audy is there a reason your screen name is Like That, [1 reply, 2 likes]
> 
> **Orth_Godlove @soldier_gamer02, @automated_D:** I don't see a problem with it [1 like]

**CassanderTB @BigTrig:** If you have a problem with my cooking, say it to my face. Is it a crime for me to spend some time perfecting a family recipe? [1 reply, 1 shared, 83 likes]

> **soldier_gamer02 [locked] @CassanderTB, @BigTrig:** cass we are for real going to die of malnutrition before we defeat rigour and that's the true emo hours [1 reply, 6 likes]
> 
> **CassanderTB @solder_gamer02, @BigTrig:** Well, no one else wanted to pick groceries with me. So deal with the imitation squid ink and spaghetti until we get to port again.  
>  And I've been adding all of the necessary vitamin supplements, so no, we're not going to die. [1 reply, 8 likes]
> 
> **BigTrig @CassanderTB, @soldier_gamer02** : cass whats the TB in ur name stand for is ur name Cassander Tuberculosis [1 replies, 1 shared, 24 likes]
> 
> **CassanderTB @BigTrig, @solder_gamer02:** What are these words you are making. You are actually saying /nothing/ right now. [1 reply, 3 likes]
> 
> **soldier_gamer02 [locked] @CassanderTB, @BigTrig:** CTB (Cassander Timaeus Berenice/Cock Torture & Ball) [5 replies, 1 shared, 9 likes]
> 
> [14 more replies]
> 
> **soldier_gamer02 [locked] @BigTrig:** they blocked me too LMAO,,,, CASS COME BAAAACK [1 like]

**soldier_gamer02 [locked]:** hey if you're ever thinking of ordering a coleslaw side from KFC, do NOT do it. i saw future jacqui and she told me not to eat it before it fucking kills me [1 reply, 6 likes]

 **soldier_gamer 02 [locked] @soldier_gamer02:** [image of neon green "coleslaw" in a styrofoam container] [0 shared, 18 likes]

 **fuckoffarms @soldier_gamer02:** I'm so MAD... All I asked for was fresh, crisp coleslaw to go with my fake-ass chicken. God DAMN. [1 reply, 2 likes]

> **soldier_gamer02 [locked] @fuckoffarms:** it was so nasty i'm so sorry you had to go through that bb... 😔 [2 likes]

**zLAZER_TEDz @soldier_gamer02:** Thats a Sick Colour... My Cornrows Would Be Mad Wavy Like That..... [1 like]

 **BigTrig @soldiergamer_02:** what the FUCK [1 reply, 8 likes]

> **fuckoffarms @BigTrig, @soldiergamer02:** It was BAD, Mako. [1 reply, 3 likes]
> 
> **BigTrig @fuckoffarms, @soldiergamer02:** how is it NEON GREEN?? how did they do that and WHY [1 reply, 6 likes]
> 
> **fuckoffarms @BigTrig, @soldiergamer02:** I was so disgusted by the texture I could barely decipher what it actually tasted like... Maybe nothing? I think it tasted like nothing. [1 reply, 4 likes]
> 
> **BigTrig @fuckoffarms, @soldiergamer02:** that is rancid. im unplugging from the mesh to come and put it in my mouth [1 reply, 9 likes]
> 
> **soldier_gamer 02 [locked] @BigTrig, @fuckoffarms:** uh [1 reply, 1 like]
> 
> **BigTrig @soldiergamer02, @fuckoffarms:** jesus christ its like. really finely minced so its all gross and granular [1 reply, 4 likes]
> 
> **BigTrig @soldiergamer02, @fuckoffarms:** but then theres the mayo so its also... wet [2 replies, 5 likes]
> 
> **soldier_gamer 02 [locked] @BigTrig** : i would wash this shit down with squid ink pasta at this point fr [1 reply, 2 likes]
> 
> **BigTrig @soldiergamer02:** hey where is cass anyway [1 reply]
> 
> **soldier_gamer 02 [locked] @BigTrig** : stress cooking in the kitchen, probably [1 reply, 1 like]
> 
> **automated_D @BigTrig, @soldier_gamer02:** [stealth photo of Cass from behind, stress cooking in an apron. There is a bottle of imitation squid ink visible on a shelf. The timestamp reads 1:22 followed by "AUTOMATED DYNAMICS" [1 reply, 1 shared, 7 likes]
> 
> **BigTrig @automated_D, @soldiergamer02:** lol [1 reply, 1 like]
> 
> **BigTrig @BigTrig and 2 others: ...** are they ok tho

[in the DMs]

 **BigTrig:** ok but like we should probably check on cass right aria

 **soldier_gamer02:** uh  
**soldier_gamer02:** yea we might have annoyed them too much on the mesh today haha  
**soldier_gamer02:** ... they seem pretty stressed lately so it might not've been a good time to goof on them so much?

 **BigTrig:** its probably not that big of a deal but maybe we should apologize  
**BigTrig:** before we wake up to like 20 pounds of spaghetti later

 **soldier_gamer02:** uh huh, sounds good  
**soldier_gamer02:** also see if you could train the other makos to help with laundry?  
**soldier_gamer02:** cuz cass seemed pretty pissed off abt that earlier lol

 **BigTrig:** ill try **  
****BigTrig:** no promises tho


End file.
